An electrical wiring harness is formed by a bundle of wires of different types arranged in a particular order which are bound together in order to facilitate the installation, repair and maintenance of the wires and the connection of a plurality of equipment pieces distant from each other.
The electrical wiring harnesses used, in particular, in the aeronautic industry are quite complex by the number of wires and connectors that they have. They are manufactured in workbenches such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,387, U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,299, U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,113 and EP 2 575 147 A2 that include computer systems that provide information to assist the workers involved in the manufacturing process.
After being manufactured an electrical wiring harness must be subject to continuity and insulation electrical tests to ensure it meets the electrical specifications required and that has been correctly assembled.
One of the problems raised by said tests is the connection of the connectors of the electrical wiring harnesses to the test machines because the general purpose of the wire testing machines, on the one hand, and the specific typology of the connectors of the wiring harnesses of each particular industry, on the other hand, shall be combined.
To solve this problem, interfaces for connecting wiring harnesses to electrical test machines such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,185 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,969 have been proposed. However, for complex electrical wiring harnesses as those used in the aircraft industry, the connection operation to the test machine is laborious and prone to making mistakes even using interface elements such as the abovementioned.